A rivaly with his assasin
by whycare7
Summary: What happens when Draco MAlfoy finds himself bothered by the new student? Maybe a little too bothered.
1. The Incident

**I do not own Harry Potter. However in my story I inserted a character of my own, which I think will make things more interesting. The story starts from _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _and goes on until the end of the movies. And once again I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**The Incident**

It was another cloudy day accompanied by wind. The clouds were rising across the sky, debris rolling along the ground... The pale boy wasn't the outgoing type. He didn't liked this type of weather and yet, there he was , walking down Diagon Alley with his loyal companions Crabbe and Goyle.

They were like always blabbing around about something he didn't want to hear or participate at the conversation. Lucky for him, whenever this occurred (the most of the time) he drifted away with his thoughts. He appeared somehow unbothered by the opinion of others and had that glazed expression on his pale face. The tall boy was walking with his shoulders back, his pale blond hair whipping around along with his coat and scarf. With one hand in his pocket, and with the other one holding a book he just retrieved for his father, he blinked fast due to the wind. Oh how he hated the weather. Usually he wouldn't be walking around at this weather, but it was after all the start of a new school year, which meant he had to pick up some things before going home and getting packed. They stopped before Flourish & Blotts and entered the shop.

-Draco?

-What? - the blond said with a pinched expression on his face.

-Would you mind if we looked around while you're searching for that book of yours?

-Just go. I'm much better off without you two. - the pale boy said with arrogance reeking from his words and went in the opposite direction of the two boys. He stopped and he started questioning himself about the location of the book.

_That bloody book! Where the hell is it? It was right here the last time I saw it! _The boy crossed his arms and took a deep breath. _Those idiots! I'll go right there and give them a piece of my m... _His thought was left unfinished as he felt a movement, like someone just crossed right by him except there was no one there. He looked around him. Nothing. Great, now he was getting paranoid about someone who isn't really there. This just wasn't his day. _Now that I have confirmed that I am delusional, I can go to that book seller and..._

And there it was again_._ Only this time he was sure that there is someone in that section with him. _Is somebody following me? Or it's just those two idiots messing around? They wouldn't! _

And yet again there was this movement around him. It was so close to him, it almost touched him, he could feel the breath in his neck in that split second as it passed him. What the hell _it _was? He turned around to see from where it was coming and looked around expecting _it _prepared this time. It moved behind him. Only this time it wasn't that precise and careful like the other times, and _it_ threw some books down. He turned around and heard heavy breathing. While he went to the bookshelf and bend a little ,he sensed he was closer to the source of the breathing but wasn't quite there. He moved few steps to the left. Now he was sure _it_ was there.. He was still , with a wondering glance in his achy greyish eyes, and pushed down the books of the shelf down. And there _it _was. His eyes were wide open. He saw the most beautiful black, allemande, onyx eyes looking right at him along with perfectly shaped eyebrows and a bit of the black and white cap on _her_ forehead.

Yes it was no longer _it._ She slightly moved back, as he looked at her face. She was with no doubt the most beautiful creature those grey eyes of his had seen... And yet she tried to kill him. Wait what?

He was unaware of this until he sensed a stroke at his back. He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut at the pain he suddenly felt.

**-**_Mobilicorpus_**! **-the girl screamed in front of him, transporting him off reach. He felt his heartbeat trashing in to his ears as he was trying to fight that uncontrolled shaking.

The girl pushed the bookshelf with all the books on to the man who was standing on the other side of it. Wait, wait. A man stood behind him and he didn't notice him at all?

- _Impedimenta! -_the man shouted and the bookshelf started slowing down at the fall.

- _Expelliarmus! - _the man shouted again

- _Finite Incantatem! -_the girl said and the spell was stopped.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! - and the man fell down to the ground.

During this whole duel the girl was calm and her pale face was emotionless. It was like she was doing this every day of her life. Like she wasn't even in a life threatening situation in the first place. She took a deep breath as she saw the few people approaching the scene.

- _Reparo!_

_-_ _Obliviate! - _the girl shouted at all of the persons present at the scene except Draco Malfoy. On the other hand Malfoy wasn't feeling very well. After all he was wounded and shaking uncontrollably, and confused. What the hell did she thought she was doing?

_That little bitch! Does she really think that if she fixes that bookshelf, and erases everybody's memories that she will get out of this that easily? My father will hear about this! And she will be punished for injuring me!_

The girl, however turned in the direction he was laying, watching him shaking. She started walking towards him. And with every step she made Draco started drifting away, gasping for air. He took one last look at her, but he couldn't see anything specific enough with which he could recognize her thanks to the blurry vision he was experiencing. And so he gave up and blacked out.

15 minutes later, there he was , sitting on the floor and shouting. Yes shouting. You would think that it was because of his injury, or maybe it was fear. Wrong.

-You idiots! I told you already I'm fine _now! _No, I am not sick, no I am not having a fever, I was attacked by that girl! Oh, wait until this gets out! You will be out of this book business of yours for good !

- But Draco, you are not injured! - One of the boys was trying to make some sense in to him.

- And everything is in perfect order; there is no sign of a fight or what so ever!

- I am telling you...

- Draco it's in your head. Nobody remembers anything of which you spoke, there is no inj...

- You dare doubt in me? - the pale boy suddenly shouted, glancing a dark look over to the boy that spoke. He breathed deeply, clenched his fists and stood up. The look on his face was terrifying. The other boy looked away and then looked at him. He froze as he saw the red face of Draco. He was officially pissed and he was his target. And the both boys knew what was next.

-Are you accusing me of lying Goyle?

- N-n-n... No Draco, but it's just that.. - the boy tried to get out of it as soon as he could but he was cut by the rage of the blonde boy.

- Do I look like I am mad? - the blonde said as he took a step closer to the boy, bringing him face to face to the terrified boy in front of him, taking a deep look in to his eyes.

- Do you now? - he shouted irritated by the silence. The other boy just froze and he barely had the strength to stutter the words.

- N-n-n No! - he barely said

- Listen to me, the both of you. I am telling this for the last time. I was attacked. That bloody bitch tried to kill me, and as soon as my father hears about this he will make sure that this book store is closed, for good ! - the boy said looking at the seller.

-And you idiots wouldn't noticed it even if she hadn't erased your memories. I don't care what any of you think. After all it isn't you that have been attacked. I'm not surprised either. _Your_ lives are worthless. - the boy said and rushed out of the store. The two boys looked at each other and ran so they could reach the blonde.

Later that day at The Leaky Cauldron.

-Draco we didn't meant it in that way. Of course we believe you! - Crabbe was trying to convince him.

-It was that entire book seller fault in the first place. How dare he plot such a conspiracy!

- Oh shut up!- The boy said and drank his pumpkin juice. He paid and stood up.

- I am going home. I had enough of you and that assassin.

Both of the boys stood up and accompanied him as he walked out of the pub.

Later, the table was being cleaned as the waiter spotted the forgotten book. He intended to take it to his boss as he heard footsteps. He raised his head and saw a pale girl with onyx eyes, medium sized curly, black hair with a black and white cap and scarf. Her expression wasn't telling much. It seemed somehow emotionless.

-May I help you miss?

-I will take this book. - she said with a clod tone.

- Is it yours? -No, not actually.

The waiter took another look at her.

-I intend to return it to its owner. He is a very close... friend of mine. He will be most disappointed if he returns and does not find it here.

The waiter gave a thought or two and eventually he gave up.

-I shouldn't be doing this, but we wouldn't want such beautiful lady to worry so much about her friend now do we? - he said giving her the book, smiling at her.

She took it carefully and went out of the pub. She opened the book.

_Lucius Malfoy. Well than mister Malfoy maybe I should pay you a visit?_

The wind blew right at her face and took her out of her thoughts. Many people were walking by as she took a deep breath and disappeared.


	2. First school day

_**First school day**_

There were many voices around. But he couldn't care less. There he was sitting on his seat in the train looking outside the window, the words of his father echoing in his head.

_~ Attacked? You don't even have a scratch on you! Listen now Draco stop playing these games. I sent you to retrieve a book from an old friend and what do you do? Return making up stories, with no book. You're incapable of doing anything right! You just had to carry the book home! How hard can it be? And I don't want to hear another word about that girl - assassin crap either! If you are that big idiot to lose a book at least be a man and admit it! Now go to your room and pack for school. Tomorrow you will be leaving. At least then we can get some well-earned rest of your stories._

He almost died and nobody believed him. Those idiots.

He felt a lack of energy. But who could have blamed him? After that girl and her friend had that fight AND tried to kill him, AND made him look like an idiot in the eyes of others, AND made him lose that book. He was rather exhausted. Physically and emotionally he needed a good rest. After all he couldn't sleep all night. His father made him look in almost half of the books in their home library (which was tremendous) searching for the information he needed and were in that book (none of them found). The moment he put his head to the pillow he fell asleep only to be waken ten minutes later by his mother.

He blinked two or three times before he decided to close his eyes and have a little rest. The last thing he wanted is to be bored to death with the stories of Crabbe and Goyle, or even worse hear the gossiping of the girls sitting on the next table. So he closed his eyes, made himself as comfortable as he could in his seat and drifted away slowly.

_At Hogwarts_

He was still sleepy, as he walked in telling the man which is his baggage and where to put it. He gave the man the instructions and he started walking towards the Grand room. Suddenly he heard something very unusual which happened very rarely. All the students were quiet, as the door opened. Apparently something big was happening since _all _of the students remained silenced. He turned around and saw that gorgeous black haired girl, which was carried by two men holding her hands. She didn't tried to escape, or give much of a fight actually.

-Carry on with what you're doing, there's nothing to see here! - one of the man shouted.

They started walking towards Dumbledore's office. Whatever she did was probably very, very wrong since she was carried by two man, who by the way were close friends of Dumbledore and probably as talented wisards as he was. So the question was, what did that poor girl do since she deserved such a fate, to be searched and brought here in such manner?

-There's no need of dragging me. If I didn't wanted to be here I would have escaped ages ago. - the girl said with a cold tone.

-Come on now. -The other man said and started dragging her more than he was before. He tightened the grip. Was she really _that_ skilled since the man was looking rather unease after the words she had spoken?

The girl just took a deep breath. She seemed somehow not interested in to starting a debate, or trying to prove them wrong and just went along. She slightly turned her head to the side and looked right at the tall boy which was looking at the girl with curiosity written on his face. He on the other hand was somehow amused by the way those emotionless, onyx eyes of hers looked at him. That look was somehow familiar, like he already saw her somewhere. Maybe she was his little assassin? He chuckled at the thought. That girl was so innocent, she wouldn't hurt an ant. He turned around and went in to the Hall and sat on his usual place with his hand supporting his face and waited the dinner to be served.

About ten minutes later, the old man entered the room and sat down to his place among the teachers. He whispered something to professor Snape. Unease written on his face as he looked at the old man with shock. On the other hand the old man was very careful not to be heard by any others. He whispered something, and went to address the students.

-Welcome back everyone, to another year at Hogwarts. And a pleasant welcome to those joining us. Since we are at the joining part I would like to use this moment to present you a new student in fifth year. She will be joining the Slyterin House. I present to you miss Iona. - the old man gestured with his hand towards the girl which slowly came and stood beside the long bearded man. It was with no doubt the same girl which was previously dragged by the other two wizards.

- Now miss Iona I have already explained everything to you back in my office, and I will have some student to show you around later after dinner. I hope that you will be pleased with the education you get here, and make new friends. Do you have any questions?

-Yes, actually I do. - the girl said with a cold tone.

-Well? - the old man said curiously.

-Where do I sit?

Obviously, the man and every person in the room were expecting some more important question. They all looked disappointed and somehow irritated.

-Follow me. The man said with an appealing look on his face. He started walking toward the Slyterin house's, table and was looking for a free seat. The closest one that he saw was the one facing the young Malfoy. He gestured to the seat. She gave him a glance and sat down. As the old man was returning to continue his speech, the pale boy was carefully looking every move the girl made. She on the other hand couldn't care less about his curios eyes staring at her. She took a deep breath and didn't took her eyes of the floor all the way to the end of the speech.

- As you may have noticed we have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons while Proffesor Hagrid is on temporarily leave; we also like to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher . . .

-Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. And how lovely to see all your bright…happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends. The Ministry of Magic has always considered…the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster…has brought something new to this historic school…progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved…perfect what can be perfected…and prune practices that ought to be prohibited.

- Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most... illuminating. - the old man said with discomfort.

On the other hand, the blonde with curiosity written on his eyes, was still looking at the girl which now was peacefully eating, she didn't even bothered to return the look, even do she knew that the boy was staring at her.

She was finishing her meal when she suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

-Now, now miss Iona. Don't you want to make new friends? - the old man said to her obviously trying to make her make some kind of conversation with anyone.

-Actually, we already know each other. - the girl said with that cold tone of hers and didn't even bothered to take her look of the food. And what about mister Malfoy? He just sat there with a blank look on his face, swallowing excessively. He already knew her? No, no, no. Something was wrong here. He couldn't just forget someone like her, now could he?

- Is that so ? - the old man asked curiously, as the girl took her eyes of the food and looked up to face the blonde. She looked straight in to his achy grey eyes for a brief moment and continued eating, lowering her eyes to the food.

- Well then, I am sure that your friend wouldn't mind showing you around after dinner? Is that right Draco? - So he did knew her. But from where? The boy looked at him, obviously thinking about something else. Realizing that he was absent for far too long, trying to remember his _friend_ over there , he just nodded slightly and took his eyes of the scene in front of him.

- Now that that is settled, I am to inform you that there are no rooms available with the Slyterin students. However there is one room free to share. You will be sharing the room with Miss Hermione Granger from the Gryffindor House. This however doesn't change your position in the Slyterin House. I hope this will not be a problem. - the man said with a questioning look on his face.

- No, not at all. - the girl said after few moments of silence.

Draco on the other hand couldn't believe what he was hearing. A Slyterin put in a room with a Mudblood from Gryffindor? And she didn't even protest. She didn't even care.

-Now if you excuse me professor, I believe that I have a tour to attend to, don't I mister Malfoy? - she said as she was standing up.

She knew his name?

- Why yes, of course. After all Draco did volunteered. - the man said and went back to his position.

The boy on the other hand was shocked. He felt a sudden coldness dread that hit his core. Raised an eyebrow, stood up and took a deep breath.

- After you. - he said as he was trying to fight the urge to ask all of this questions all at once.

He showed her the library, all of the classrooms , the bathrooms , the court outside , the towers and finally they were going down the hallway to escort her to her room. The girl was quiet during this, she only watched rather uninterested as they walked around the school. And Draco.. Well he didn't talk much either. He was still questioning himself about this mysterious girl. From where the hell did he knew her? Suddenly she stop.

-Mister Malfoy? - the girl spoke, to his great surprise.

- Yes? - he was curious about what she could possibly say.

- I believe that I have something that belongs to your family.

- And what may that be? - he raised an eyebrow and impatiently waited for the answer. Oh god, even with that emotionless glare she seemed to have, she looked so good. Argh , from where the hell did he knew her?

The girl on the other hand just reached down to the small bag she had, and took out a book. A very familiar book. He was shocked.

- Where did you find this? he shouted, grabbing the book of her hands.

- You little thief! You stole it didn't you?

- What use could I possibly have from that book?

- How should I know? Maybe you wanted to sale it and...

- Money do not interest me. Arrogant are we now? Is that how you speak to the person who saved your life? - She said looking straight at him.

He felt his body tense, his muscles quivering and started breathing deeply.

- You!- he clenched his fists.- You tried to kill me!

- You are lucky to survive at all. - the girl started walking down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door with bags in front of it. Turned slightly to face him and spat poison with every word she said right on him.

- Don't worry, the next time you're in the way I won't move you, heal your wounds or return your book. I'll just run away and let you die in agony as you watch your precious book burn. - she said coldly and was surprisingly calm. She said some word and the door opened, and walked in the room along with her bags leaving a furious Malfoy glaring at her. _  
>That cruel, little soul-sucking bitch! Who does she think she is? Talking to ME in such manner. This is not the last of it. I will make sure she gets what she deserves right here and right now. <em>

- Mister Malfoy. What are you doing here? - Professor Snape questioned him.

- Well, I was..

- Go to your room.

- But...

-Now.

The pale boy darkly looked at the man in front of him, but eventually turned around with defeat and started walking to his room. He was so furious right now, his face was so red from anger a man could think that that blonde hair of his would turn flaming red. And that could only mean one thing. That girl has just signed her death sentence.

Miss Iona on the other hand, didn't give a damn if she insulted that idiotic moron. If she knew that he was such a tight, ungrateful ass she wouldn't go to all that trouble to save him. If she let him die right there, she would definitely be making the world a favor. Well she certainly won't be making that mistake again. However she had other things to take care of, she couldn't let that moron occupy her mind not a second longer. She said something quietly and waved with her wand and all of the suitcases and baggage was in the middle of the room. She looked around and saw the girl looking at her. She stood there a few moments.

- Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. - the girl stood and went to shake Iona's hand.

- Yes I've heard about you. You're a muggle-born aren't you?- she said coldly, to Hermione's great surprise.  
>She was confused, and somehow angry. I mean this is the first time they meet and she is already discriminating her? No wonder she is in the Slyterin House, and probably a friend with that bastard Draco. He must have filled her head with nonsense about her. That git.<p>

- Yes, yes I am. Is it a problem? - the girl said somehow proudly, and yet angry.

- No, not at all. It's just amusing. - she said and moved to the window to look outside.

Hermione on the other hand was confused. What the hell is wrong with that girl?

- Um... And why is that?

- The fact that not one pure blood student has a chance to you.

If she was confused before, Hermione was completely lost right now. Was it an insult? Was she trying to imply that this school has that bad students that even a simple untalented muggle -born can compare to them? Or she was trying to make conversation? Well if she was this was certainly one hell of a conversation. While trying to figure out a reply to the words just said, she just stared at the black-haired girl with a blank expression on her face.

- I apologize miss Granger. I have a habit to confuse people. - the girl slightly turned her head to face the lost girl.

-It was a compliment. It doesn't matter what you are, as long as you're good at what you're doing. In your case, _beyond_ good, so I've heard. - she turned again to face the window.

- Well I doubt you heard that from that ferret. - after a few moments the girl said.

-Who? - the girl turned around with a questioning look on her face.

- Draco. I don't want to be rude since he is your friend, but that idiot...

- We are not friends. Merely acquaintances.

- Oh, I am sorry. I supposed since you two...

- Is this my bed?- The girl asked clearly uninterested in her response.

- Yes, and this is your wardrobe, and your nightstand. - the girl gestured with her hand.

She turned around and waved with her wand , and all of her clothes, and personal belongings were suddenly in the wardrobe. At last, but not least a clock was set on the nightstand, and some books were put in the drawers. She also took a little object from the suitcase is seemed as a miniature closet. Hermione stared at the girl.

- It comes in handy, if you know the right words. - the girl said. She obviously was aware of everything that was happening around her, but apparently she didn't cared much about other people's reactions to her actions. She placed it in the wardrobe, took some clothes and closed the door.

- I am rather tired, I haven't got much sleep lately. - the girl said coldly, changing her clothes.

- Yes of course, silly me bothering you with that idiot. Good night than Iona.

The other girl didn't reply. She just turned down the lights and laid down. She fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A punishment for those who tell the truth**_

After his little "conversation" with the assassin the pale boy stormed in to his room slamming the door, mumbling something. He was furious. He couldn't wait for the next day, just to have the chance to tell her a piece of his mind. To hell with her. To hell with all of them. If she thinks that she will get away with it that easily she was completely wrong. He laid on his bed. Of course, he intended to do this after he had a good night rest. Which he absolutely needed, but did _not_ get. That rage of his was far too big to let him sleep at all. He turned many times, breathed out like he had just let down the weight of the entire world, and tried to bore himself until he started to fall asleep. It didn't work. He got out of bed and started walking in to the room. Damn it. Not even his rivalry with Potter has made him so upset that he could not sleep at night. And it lasted for years. And how long was she here? An hour? This was not good. Not good at all.

_Morning_

He couldn't wait for this victorious moment. The moment when he will get his hands on her and rip her limb to limb in front of the whole school. He certainly couldn't think of anything else. He waited and waited... And waited. Nothing. She didn't came to the one class he had with her.,she didn't even had breakfast. She probably knew he was after her. That bitch was probably wetting her pants right now. So this plan failed. But he was pretty persistent. Malfoys always get what they want. So he made another plan. He would walk in the hallways between classes and all of his free time just so he could ran in to her. And then there will be blood. He smirked at the thought and hurried to get to his next class.

Miss Iona on the other hand hadn't slept better in her life. And she was quite well rested. I mean after Dumbledore sent those two after her she didn't had much choice. However she got up before Hermione, dressed up and went downstairs.

- Miss Iona may we have a word in my office? - she heard the long bearded man. She stood there for a moment or two. She was rather hungry, but at least she could eat privately afterwards, while all the other students are at class.

-Yes. - she said with that cold , emotionless tone of hers she always had.

They started walking towards the office as they bumped in to professor Snape. Even do he never showed emotions she could feel the unease as he stopped in front of her.

-Ah, this is professor Snape, he will be teaching you Potions this year. And this is miss Iona, the new student I told you about. - the old man introduced. The both of them just looked blankly at one another, in an emotionless way only those two understood.

- So it seems. - the professor finally said.

- We were going to my office, to have a conversation. - the old man said.

- I see.

- Maybe you could join us?

- I have other things I need to take care of.

- Oh well then. Carry on with your work. - the old man finally said. They gave each other another emotionless stare, a little nod, and carried on walking until they reached the office. The old man sat down.

- Miss Iona, sit down. - the old man said, as the girl interrogated the office. Sitting down was not in her plan. She moved around and watched at the many things that were in the office, making sure that she won't miss any of them. She was very good with details.

- Um, very well then. I know that the environment in Hogwarts is much different than the ones in which you spent your whole life. There isn't much information about you, or your life. To be true we weren't even sure you really existed. Maybe you could share some details about your life?

- Like what? - the girl asked calmly as she touched one of the objects on the table. The contraption was most interesting. She leaned closer to have a better look. Amazing.

- Well, you can maybe tell me about your family? - the man interrupted her observation of the object.

- Dead. - she said and continued watching with amusement at the object. She could sense that he wanted to ask more questions but didn't wanted to be rude.

- My real mother died at birth. I was adopted. Step parents died. - she said while trying to make the object work but in such a careful manner like it was going to attack her or something.

- But the level of skills you have requires learning and tutoring by a very skilled wizard. And I also did a little investigation. It seems that your step parents were muggles.

- Yes. I was tutored by my grandfather.

- And he is?

- Dead.

- I don't suppose it was a natural death? - the man said with curiosity reeking from his voice, as he waited for couple of moments to pass so he can have his answer, tension running up with every second.

- He gave his life so I can have some piece in my head. - the girl turned to face him.

- I am deeply sorry for the tragedy that occurred to you. However, maybe you can tell me something more about him? Something by which you remember him?

- He was a proud and skilled wizard. I remember him as such. - she turned to watch the books in the bookshelf.

- I see. Well I can't help but question, when you came in here you didn't tried to escape, but you were running away and hiding for almost a year. Why is that?

- It was amusing to test my skills.. - she said as she took one of the books out.

- May I take this? - the man closely observed everything she did.

- Why yes, yes of course. - he said standing up going towards her.

- And your friend, Malfoy?

- Not a friend. And what about him? - she asked somehow changing her constant cold, emotionless tone in to somehow clearly irritated by the question.

- So you two don't get along very well?

- I think you asked enough questions. - she said cutting him in to his thought. - Who, besides professor Snape is aware of my identity?

- Nobody, and I suggest since this Ministry madness is getting out of hand, the others to remain ignorant. I believe it's for the best for all of us.

- Off course. Well than, may I go and have breakfast?

- Yes, we wouldn't want you to starve to death now, would we? - she looked at him, noded and started walking towards the door.

- On and miss Iona?

- Yes professor?

- Maybe you should take this pen you seemed to like so much. Nothing gets pass through you , does it now? - he said passing her the pen.

- Thank you. - she mumbled and went out of the room.

After finishing breakfast, and looking through the book she just took, she realized that she should go to classes. After all this was a school, even do she knew everything that there was to know about magic thanks to her tutor. She gave it another thought and went walking in to the hallway trying to catch the third class, since she missed the other two. She stopped as she watched Hermione standing behind a boy with glasses, accompanied by a red haired boy rather angry, as he watched Malfoy approaching them with his entourage. She continued walking towards them.

Malfoy on the other hand was completely unaware of her presence, so he put his whole attention to the boy in front of him as he approached the trio.

- I'm surprised the Ministry's still letting you walk around free, Potter. You better enjoy it while you can. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it. - he said walking right pass him facing miss Iona. The boy with glasses wanted to punch him but was stopped by the red haired boy who told him something quietly. They turned around as they watched the scene. Malfoy and that new girl. They looked at each other until Malfoy attacked her.

- Oh look what we have here. Apparently you will have company Potter. After my father is done with you, you bloody assassin, you will root in Azkaban for the rest of your life. - he said smirking as he approached the girl.  
>The trio somehow, wanted to defend her. How could he be so vile and attack the poor girl like that? What had she done to him? That bloody git. The girl on the other hand didn't look angry or frustrated. She just approached close enough to him, so only he could hear her.<p>

- You're lucky your father isn't already there, after what he did. I'd be very careful if I'd were in his place. - she whispered to him and stepped back. She watched the fury in his eyes as she said it, but continued anyway.

- And you certainly should apologize to your friend over there. After all you were rather rude to him and his company. - The trio looked at her shocked. Was she out of her mind talking like that to Malfoy? Defending his mortal enemies, and his rival? I mean it's logical for them to defend her from him, since they have known him for four years, and they were more. And she was all alone, she just got here and confronted him in such way that she looked like she didn't had a care in the world. Oh this was going to be bad. The girl wanted to continue walking down the hallway but he caught her hand, forcing her to face him once again. The boy was shocked and confused. But most importantly he was furious.

- Don't you dare talk like that about my father. And don't you dare tell me what to do or not to do. You bloody assassin, you have no right to talk to me like that. If anybody should be there it should be you. After all they did brought you like a prisoner here. Maybe you were born there? - the boys around him laughed at his comment.

- Had a nice life with your family of assassins? Maybe sometimes you would show us the cell in which you were raised? Don't worry if you're feeling a little homesick, it won't be long after my father will bring you back where you belong. - he said as he let down her hand rather satisfied at the humiliation she just experienced. She on the other hand didn't show any emotion on her face.

- Maybe I should go there. - she said coldly and everybody stared confused at her. On dear God. He crushed her. The trio wanted to help but she continued talking.

- After all I did one of the biggest crimes of all time.

- And what may that be? - he asked curiously.

- I wasted five minutes of my life saving _your_ worthless life, when I could have had a nice lunch. - she said tearing him limb to limb with every word she spoke.

- Why you little...

- Mister Malfoy, I couldn't care less what your father will or will not do _in the future_. - she cut him in the middle of his sentence. She started walking towards him, pinning him to the wall behind him.

- What will you do, _now_? - she asked him, as she coldly looked at his eyes.

- What is going on here? - they heard the voice of professor Umbrige. She backed off of him.

- She was threatening me professor. She said she was going to kill me. She already tried once. - he said watching her closely.

- You lying ba... - she heard Hermione before she was cut off in her words by the professor.

- Is that true miss Iona? And why weren't you in my class today?

- I was having a conversation with professor Dumbledore.

- I see. He was probably telling you about this school, and classes...

- Actually no... And he lies.

- Why would he lie for such a thing?

- Why would the Ministry doubt that Voldermort is back?

The whole hallway went silent as she spoke of his name so freely. And she her face was still showing no emotions when actually she really was nervous. She saves somebody's life and bam there she is interrogated and accused of trying to kill the person she saved. And not to mention that idiot setting her up like this.

- That's it miss Iona. Detention. You will be joining mister Potter tonight. - the woman practically screamed the words out full with frustration and anger. She gave her a piece of paper and addressed to the other students.  
>-Go to your classes. There is nothing to see here.<p>

Hermione, the red-headed boy and the boy with glasses just watched at her. They couldn't believe what they just saw. That girl sure had guts. And furthermore it seemed that she was aware of the Dark Lord's presence. She was obviously smarter and more dangerous than she appeared to be. Appearances do lie, don't they? Maybe they should stay away from her... But she did defended them... They didn't know what to think at this point. They were beyond confused right now.  
>Iona on the other hand was somehow thrilled with herself. She liked the way the witch reacted to her words. <em>I believe we could call this a work in progress. <em>She thought to herself. After all she didn't plan this. But it sure was fun to drive that witch to the edge, not that she would show her enjoying. She gave her one of her cold glares, turned around and started walking towards her classroom.

- I suggest miss Granger you and your little friend to go to your class, unless you want to join us in detention.

- No, of course not. - Hermione and the red-haired boy said together and started walking behind Iona. Hermione started to rush so she could catch her and have a word with her, but she was too fast and slipped away. Never mind that, she will talk with her in to their room. Privately.  
><em>There's more than she shows. She must know something since she reacted like that. And the way that ferret reacted... I have never seen him react like that, to be so upset over somebody, not even to Harry. <em>

- Hermione what are you thinking about?- the redhead asked after two minutes of silence.

- Nothing, Ron. - she said somehow coldly and rushed in to the classroom.


	4. Detention

_**Detention**_

After that little fiasco before the third class had begun, everything was boring. The teachers were trying to teach her something she had already known, and that witch was running along hallways, putting her nose where it wasn't its place. That lady was certainly not good news. There she was, interrogating everyone about everything. _That is beyond curiosity_.And of course she was suspicious. Every now and then she was staring at the girl unaware that she was actually aware of this. She couldn't even read her new book on peace. Maybe she needed to go somewhere else. Somewhere that witch didn't have the right to just go in and stare. _My room it is then. At least there I will find peace. These people never rest do they?_ She was thinking as she stood up and closed the book, and started walking to her room.

- Miss Iona? - the old woman said as she was staring at the girl's back.

- Yes? - she stopped.

- Just wanted to remind you about our little meeting tonight.

_She is planning something for us. Something is wrong with that witch. I wonder...Is only being in her presence punishment enough or she has a surprise for us as well? - _she thought as she continued walking to her room.

Once she was there she closed the door and took a deep breath. Peace at last.

- Iona? Or maybe not.

- May I have a word with you? - Hermione said, before she gave the girl a chance to run out again.

Iona just walked in to the room, with that emotionless look on her face, putting the book in to her drawer.

- It' about earlier, today.

- What about it? - she said clearly not interested of explaining her actions.

- You defended us. Why?

- Hermione.

- Yes?

- Would you rather want me to do nothing?

- No, it's not what I meant. I mean...

- I have other things to attend to. I'll need rest for later.- the girl said after a few moments while lying down on her bed. 

_She knows something. I'll find out one way or another._ Hermione thought as she left the room.

_Night_

There she was walking down the hallway towards that old witch's office. For someone who was late she had her time walking there. She had that weird feeling in her gut. Like there was something more than just detention there. She must have had something in store for them. Especially for her after the way she reacted. The boy on the other hand, who knows for what he was punished.

- Um, you're late too. Want to go in there together? - the voice suddenly took her out of her thoughts. She looked to her side and saw the boy with glasses.

-I don't believe we met. Harry Potter. - he said as he gave her the hand.

- Iona. - she said shaking his hand, continuing to walk afterwards. The boy stood behind somehow confused after that look in her eyes. Those eyes, they were familiar to him.

- Have we met before? - he said trying to reach the girl.

- No I don't believe we have. - the girl said to him and knocked on the door.

-Come in. Good evening students. Sit. - they sat down, while Harry was watching confused at the girl, as she struggled to return a look which will reassure him that everything will be alright and failed. The emotionlessness in her face stayed.

- Now, you will be doing some lines for me tonight. - Harry took a deep breath, as they both reached for their quill.

- Not with your quills. You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. - the girl looked at the quill.  
><em>Damn her. I know that one, I've seen it before.<em>

- Professor?

- Yes miss Iona?

- May I write for the both of us? - the girl said determined, while Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

- No miss Iona. I believe that everyone should learn their lesion. However since you are willing to sacrifice yourself for you friend... You will be doing double from mister Potter.

- I can take care of myself Iona. - the boy said rather unsatisfied at her request. She on the other hand lowered her eyes and watched at the floor.

- Now... I want you to write " I must not tell lies".

- How many times? - the boy asked.

- Well lets' just say for as long as the message takes to sink in. - the woman said as she was watching at the door with her back turned to the students. Harry on the other hand watched at the paper in front of him realizing that there was no ink.

- You haven't given me any ink.

- Oh, you won't need any ink. - the boy watched at her as she said the words. He knew something was wrong. He started writing, he got one sentence before he felt pain at his arm and saw how an invisible scalpel cut on top of his palm in his handwriting. That twisted, psychopath.

- Yes?

- Nothing. - the boy said.

- That's right mister Potter. Because deep down inside you know you deserve to be punished, don't you mister Potter. Go on. - she said as the boy watched Iona with confusion. How did she knew? And furthermore how was she capable of writing down her lines like she wasn't cut with a scalpel on her hand? No matter how strong a person is, the pain was hard to ignore. Even harder when its cutting your flesh. And yet, her face was calm and emotionless like the first moment he saw her. Like she wasn't even capable of experiencing emotions.

_After detention_

The girl took her bag with books, while looking at the satisfied look on that witch's face. Potter was already gone he finished earlier since he had to do less than her.

- I see mister Potter didn't like the quill very much. How about you miss Iona? -the witch said

- It's most amusing. I had one of those once. It broke. - the girl said with a cold tone.

- I doubt it was from over-use. - the witch couldn't pass this comment as she watched the girl take her bag, turn around and reach for the door.

- Actually professor it did broke from over-use. - she said closing the door, leaving the witch with angry look on her face. Finally this day was over. She could go and eat something, maybe read a page or two from her new book, and have a nice rest afterwards.

- Iona wait! - she heard Harry scream. She didn't even bothered to stop. She was interrogated enough for the day thank you, very much. But Harry didn't see it that way. He had questions, and wanted answers. Now. He started running after her and started to get closer and closer to her even do she didn't stop walking.

- I said wait ! -he said grabbing her hand, forcing her to face him. - Why wouldn't you talk to me?

- What more words mister Potter? Weren't those we wrote enough? - she said to him in her cold tone. He saw her, her face was emotionless but he somehow knew that she felt every cut that quill made. He himself wouldn't be in a mood to talk right now. Maybe it was better to leave her alone, after all she did tried to spare him from pain and ended up doing double. He gave her a look full with understanding.

- I'm sorry. - he said as he set free her arm. She watched at him for a moment. Damn him, he looked devastated, she almost felt sorry for him. But whatever she may say won't make it better. And whatever he should ask he won't get the answer.

- Maybe some other day. - she couldn't help but say. She turned around and went straight in to her room. She didn't wanted to eat anymore, she only wanted to go in to her bed and this day to be over at last.


End file.
